pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 1)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Twinleaf Town, Verity Lakefront, Lake Verity, Route 201 and Sandgem Town. Click here for Part 2. =Twinleaf Town= In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Pokémon Platinum, Twinleaf Town is the character's hometown. This is the first time that there is not a Pokémon Lab in the starting town. It has four houses, the house in the bottom right-hand corner is the character's house. The house in the upper left-hand corner is the character's rival's house. Twinleaf Town also has a small lake at the very bottom. Pokémon Appearances Events The Beginning You have just watched the episode of the Red Gyarados. Now, head downstairs and your Mom will tell you that your friend is looking for you. She also warns you not to go into the tall grass. Then head outside and go to your friend's house at north-west. Meet Your Buddy Head to your friend house located at northwest of Twinleaf Town. When you reach the entrance, your friend will knock into you. Then he went off and came back again, to take the things he had forgotten. You enter the house and go upstairs, and you will see him packing his things. He will then run downstairs again. Meet him at Route 201. Then walk to the left of the Route 201 and enter Lake Verity. Note: You must meet your friend in order to access Route 201. After Battle After the Pokémon battle and meeting Professor Rowan and his assistant Dawn, you will return home. Your mother tells you to meet Professor Rowan at Sandgem Town and gives you Running Shoes. Now head to Route 201 and begin your journey to Sandgem Town! Click here to view Route 201. Click here to continue the story. After Visiting Sandgem Town Head home to tell your Mum about the big quest you are going to do. Your Mum then gives you a Journal. Then your friend's Mum will enter. She will gives you a Parcel that your friend has forgotten to take with him. Head to Jubilife City to pass him the Parcel. Click here to continue to Route 202. =Lake Verity= It is a lake located near Twinleaf Town. Its main inhabitant is the legendary Pokémon Mesprit. It also has Starly, Bidoof and Golduck living in the area. Events First Pokémon Battle When you arrive at Lake Verity, you will see an old man and his assistant. That's Professor Rowan and his assistant (Dawn if you are a boy, Lucas if you are a girl). They will then exit the Lake Verity. The professor had left his briefcase on the grass patch and your friend decided to check it out. As you are looking through the briefcase, two Starly fly from the surroundings and attack both of you and your friends. Frantically, you decided to open the briefcase and use the Pokémon inside. There are three Pokémon. They are the Grass-type Turtwig, Fire-type Chimchar and Water-type Piplup. Choose one of them carefully because it will stay with you for the rest of the journey. Once you choose your Pokémon, you will then battle with the wild Starly. Tap "Fight" on the tap screen of your Nintendo DS to fight it. Choose the attack and defeat the Starly. This will be your first Pokémon battle. After you defeat it, your rival will comment about the fight. If you use Turtwig, he will use Chimchar. If you choose Chimchar, he will use Piplup. If you take Piplup, he will use Turtwig. The assistant from earlier comes back to retrieve the briefcase and finds out that you and your friend have taken the Pokémon from the briefcase. The assistant then takes the briefcase and runs away from Lake Verity. Go to Verity Lakefront and chat with the Professor Rowan. The professor will just look at the Pokémon, then walk away. His assistant will then tell you to visit the lab in Sandgem Town. You will then return home. See Twinleaf Town to continue the story. Trouble at Lake Verity Get here as soon as you defeat Saturn in Lake Valor. You will see that Prof. Rowan asked you to help his assistant. Defeat the Galactic Grunts on the way. You will meet Mars talking to Dawn/Lucas. Now, head to Mars and battle with her the second time. After the battle, she will say that Mesprit, living in this lake, have gone off to help its friend, Azelf, which is captured by Saturn earlier on at Lake Valor, which make them easier to catch. After that, she left the lake. Prof. Rowan then talked to you and worried about your rival at Lake Acuity. That's your next destination. Fly to Celestic Town now and go to Route 211 at the left. Enter Mt. Coronet. Head north directly and push the boulder using Strength. After that, head north all the way, then turn left to go below the stairs. After the stairs, go to the north all the way till you see a stair. Climb up the stairs and go another short route to reach the northern exit of Mt. Coronet to Route 216. Click here when you reach that route. Catching Mesprit After you deal with the Team Galactic at the Spear Pillar, head back to this place again if you want a legendary Pokémon in your party. This place lies a cave with a strange Psychic Pokémon - Mesprit. If you have a Pokémon that knows Surf, surf the lake and head to the centre of the lake. Enter the cave there and you will find face to face with Mesprit. However, once you interact with Mesprit, it will fly away. So you have to find the legendary Pokémon around the Sinnoh grasses, which appear randomly on grassy routes. If you manage to track it, make sure you weaken it. It is OK for it to run away at first, because you can now refer to the map on your Pokétech to found out where Mesprit have gone. Every time you enter a cave, building or going across routes, Mesprit will be found at a different place. So meeting Mesprit is depended on luck. But if you figured out its pattern, find it and track it down. Also, make sure your Pokémon can cast a Sleeping or Paralyzed move, so that Mesprit may not be able to escape easily. Golbat with the move Mean Look is a good choice, or Trapinch with the ability Arena Trap. Mesprit will retained the HP you weaken it, so you have to meet it several times before it is finally captured. Stock a lot of Ultra Ball, Timer Ball or Quick Ball. Once you meet it, throw it with a Quick Ball. If it does not work on the first try, and its HP is about halfway or slightly lesser, throw a Ultra Ball. If you managed to keep it from escaping, use Timer Ball to increase its capture rate. If you are patient enough, Mesprit will be truly yours, and fill up the Pokédex. =Route 201= Route 201 is located at the north of Twinleaf Town, west of Sandgem Town and east of Verity Lakefront. You can battle the Pokémon the first time but cannot catch it. Pokémon Appearances The higher the percentage, the higher the chance that the Pokémon to appear. Tips There are many ledges in Sinnoh. Jump down to get to your destination fast! Take note that you can only jump from higher ground to lower ground. =Sandgem Town= Sandgem Town is a town found in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. It is the second town you come to in the game. The first being Twinleaf Town. Sandgem Town has two houses, one of them being the character's other rival's house. It has the Pokémon Lab which is run by Professor Rowan, a Pokémon Center and a Pokémart. This town will be very useful after you beat the Elite Four and get a National Dex. Once you get the National Dex you can go to the house directly below the Pokémon Center. This is the character's other rival's house. Talk to there little sister and she will tell you where a Pokémon Swarm is. PokéMart Merchandise Events Touring Sandgem Town Once you reach Sandgem Town, Prof. Rowan's kid will greet you and take you inside the lab. Just as you are going to enter the lab, your friend came out and hit you. Your friend will say that Prof. Rowan isn't as scary as he thought. He then sped off. Then head inside and talk to Prof. Rowan. Prof. Rowan will ask you to complete the encyclopedia Pokédex and if you refuse. He will reply "..." several times until you agrees. Prof. Rowan's kid will be holding a Pokémon that you and your friend did not choose. If you and your rival choose Turtwig and Chimchar, he/she will choose Piplup. Head outside the lab and the Prof. Rowan's kid will show you around the town. He/She will show you the Pokémon Center and the Pokémon Mart. Then she tell you to inform your Mum that you are going out for an adventure to complete the Pokédex. Then he/she will run away to Route 202. You must head back to Twinleaf Town to tell your Mum because the kid don't allow you to pass Route 202. Click here to continue the story. Pokémon Swarm Pokémon Swarm refers to a sudden group of Pokémon appearing at a location. If there is a Pokémon Swarm, the Prof. Rowan's kid's sister knows it. Head to Dawn/Lucas's house and ask her. She will tell you the Pokémon and the locations. You need to defeat the Elite Four first and get the National Pokédex. =Route 202= Route 202 is north of Sandgem Town and south of Jubilife City. At this route, players will encounter their first battle against Trainers. Pokémon Appearances The higher the percentage, the higher the chance for the Pokémon to appear. Items Events Catching a Pokémon After you told your Mum about your adventure, head to Route 202 and Dawn/Lucas will teach you how to catch a Pokémon. After that, he/she will give you 5 Poké Balls for free. You can now catch your favorite Pokémon and start collecting it to make a strong team! Read below to continue. First Trainer Encounter You will encounter your first trainer at Route 202. You can avoid those trainers, but it is best to battle them to earn precious experience and cash. To see the Trainers' information and their Pokémon at this route, click here. Read below to continue. Tips Some Pokémon can be found in different time of the day. For example, on Route 202, Kricketot can only appeared in the morning and night. It does not appear in during the day. So if you want to catch the Kricketot, make sure you play during that time. You can also change the time on your Nintendo DS to catch it. Click here to continue. =Jubilife City= Jubilife City is a city in Sinnoh. It's the closest city to Twinleaf Town (the player's hometown). Features in the city include the GTS, The Trainer School, the headquarters of the Pokétch Company, and the Jubilife TV Station. The city does not have a gym. To the west of the city is Canalave City, to the east is Oreburgh City, to the south is Sandgem Town and to the north is Floraroma Town. PokéMart Merchandise Events Meet Your Friend The first time you visit here, Dawn/Lucas will appear and talk to you that your friend is currently at the Pokémon Trainer School. Head towards there to pass him the Parcel his Mum have requested. There is a spare Town Map in his parcel and decided to gives you the extra. Click here to continue. Battle at Trainer School There are two trainers in the school are willing to battle with you. After you win both match, speak to the boy you battled earlier and he will give you TM10 Hidden Power. Information of their Pokémon is found here. Get a Pokétch After you talked to your friend, head outside and head north. A man will talked to you. He is the President of the Pokétch company and will tell you to look for three clowns. The clowns locations are: In front of the PokéMart, in front of the Jubilife TV Station and in front of the Pokétch Company. Answer correctly their questions and they will give you a Coupon. Collect 3 Coupons and meet the President again. He will give you the Pokétch. It is a very useful device, allowing you to keep track of time or finding hidden items. Click here to continue. Get an Old Rod Head west of Jubilife City and into a building. Talk to the fisherman there and he will give you an Old Rod if you replied "Yes". Get a Quick Claw Head to a condominium and chat with the woman there. She will give you a Quick Claw, a Held item that allows your Pokémon to attack first. First Encounter with the Team Galactic Grunts Soon after you win yourself a badge, two strange person appear at the northern entrance of Jubilife City, found talking to Professor Rowan and his grandkid. Those are the Team Galactics, and they don't look friendly. Apparently, they wanted something from the professor. This doesn't sounds good, so together with Dawn/Lucas, battle with them. This will be your first tag battle with another partner. ---- After winning the battle, Team Galactic retreats and Professor Rowan and his grandkid will tell you that 90% of the Pokémon is tied with evolution. Then they walked off. A man then walks towards you. He is a representative from the Jublife TV. He will give you a Fashion Case that allows you to dress up your Pokémon. After this battle, you can now access to the Jubilife TV Station! *Now, head to here and continue the story. For information on GTS (Global Trade System), Pokétch Company, and Jubilife TV Station, please refer to the main article, Jubilife City. Click here for Part 2 of the walkthrough. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs